


Your Morning Wake-Up Call

by ckret2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Sir Pentious was woken by the sound of a voice pressed to his chest mumbling, “You can go to Hell.”Across the room, Alastor’s microphone cane irritably snapped, “You’rethe one who asked for a wake-up call. Don’t blame me!”“We’ve already gone to Hell,” Sir Pentious pointed out sleepily, just in time for a pile of fabric to hit him in the face as Alastor pulled the covers up over his head.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Your Morning Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in, uh... September... but forgot to cross-post it. Better late than never!

Sir Pentious was woken by the sound of a voice pressed to his chest mumbling, “You can go to Hell.”

“Hhh?”

“Not you.” Dry lips pressed a kiss to Sir Pentious’s collar bone.

Across the room, Alastor’s microphone cane irritably snapped, “ _You’re_ the one who asked for a wake-up call. Don’t blame me!”

“We’ve already gone to Hell,” Sir Pentious pointed out sleepily, just in time for a pile of fabric to hit him in the face as Alastor pulled the covers up over his head. 

“Listen,” the microphone tried again. “They’re gonna expect ya at the hotel in an hour. If you wanna have time to clean up, have breakfast, and get dressed—”

With only his ears sticking out from beneath the covers, Alastor’s muffled voice called out, “I can skip my shower.”

Sir Pentious didn’t think Alastor _should_ skip his shower. On nights when Alastor visited, the compromise they’d reached on the bedroom thermostat to save Sir Pentious from freezing and save Alastor from boiling was still warm enough that Alastor kept two glasses of water on the night stand and sweated heavily enough that _Sir Pentious_ needed to shower in the morning. But if Alastor wanted to skip his shower, that was going to be the hotel’s problem, not Sir Pentious’s.

The microphone fell silent, accepting these new terms. Alastor tugged the covers back down far enough to let him breathe. Sir Pentious cracked open the eye on his chest, squinting sideways at Alastor’s face as the static noise of his breathing evened out into a steady sound like the surf washing on and off a beach. Alastor’s eyes had already dropped shut again. The leg Alastor had flung across Sir Pentious’s tail twitched, fur rubbing lightly over scales.

Sir Pentious wrapped his arms around Alastor’s shoulders, coiled the tip of his tail around one of Alastor’s ankles, and was graced by the sight of Alastor’s drowsy half-smile unconsciously stretching out into a genuine one.

He looked so sweet when he was asleep. 

It was so delightfully misleading.

Alastor yawned sleepily, exposing vicious yellow fangs an inch from Sir Pentious’s chest eye; and when his mouth shut, his lips remained parted where his face was pressed against Sir Pentious’s chest, causing his teeth to press against the scales. To Sir Pentious’s displeasure, he noted that Alastor had started drooling on his chest.

Sir Pentious considered how to address this without waking Alastor up, then lightly dragged the tip of a claw over Alastor’s cheek, hoping it would tickle enough to make Alastor roll over so Sir Pentious could spoon Alastor until his next wake-up call.

It didn’t make Alastor roll over, but he did shifted slightly, causing the tips of his teeth to rasp on Sir Pentious’s scales like he was trying to idly nibble him in his sleep; and with a burst of warm affection blooming in his chest, Sir Pentious decided being drooled on was an acceptable sacrifice for the pleasure of having Alastor’s head on his chest. Sir Pentious was already going to have to shower when he got up. He let all his eyes slide shut and drifted off to sleep again.

The microphone said, “Gotta get up now if you want breakfast.”

Alastor chucked a pillow across the room.

Sir Pentious flinched as his head hit the mattress. “That was _my_ pillow.”

“You can have mine.”

“My dear, _I’m_ your pillow.”

“Oh?” Alastor was quiet for long enough that Sir Pentious nearly thought he’d fallen asleep again. “Well, there’s a quandary, isn’t it.”

Sir Pentious huffed. He slid his tail out from under Alastor’s leg, pressed a hand to the small of Alastor’s back, coiled his tail around Alastor’s legs, and rolled them both over.

Alastor’s eyes flew open, blazing like twin traffic lights in the gloom, and he flailed his arms against the mattress in confusion until Sir Pentious unwrapped his legs. (Alastor didn’t like being constricted for more than a few seconds at a time. It drove Sir Pentious mad that he couldn’t just wrap around Alastor four or five times and keep him trapped there all night long.) “What…?”

“Substitute pillow.” Sir Pentious wriggled his tail in between Alastor’s knees, nuzzled his face into the patch of red fur on Alastor’s chest, and flared out his hood to block out the meager morning light. “I’m not moving again. Start making up your excuse for why you’ll be late to work.”

Alastor considered that, then wrapped his arms around Sir Pentious and called across the room, “If you wake me again I’m going to replace you with one of those little mics they clip on newscasters’ shirts.”

The microphone scoffed. “You’d never.” But it dutifully fell silent.

Sir Pentious half-opened a couple of tail eyes so he could locate and pull up the covers again, nuzzled more securely into Alastor’s chest, and let out a content hiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Posts for this fic available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/628835215862824960/your-morning-wake-up-call) ([plus art!](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/640486492617211904/sure-everyone-thinks-sleeping-with-the-radio)) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ckret2/status/1350484377378185222?s=20). If you enjoyed the fic, comments/reblogs there are highly appreciated (as are comments here)!


End file.
